Noel chez le Lion
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: Bon, Aiolia se sent seul. Mais, il attend quelqu'un. Il attend la femme de sa vie. AioliaMarine


Peite histoire que j'ai écrite la veille de Noel parce que je sentait un peu seule et que je voulait me réchaufer le coeur. Laissez desreviews. Ça fait touhours plaisir!

Disclaime: Les personnage ne sont pas à moi. ( Une chance pour eux)

_P.S. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe._

**

* * *

**

**Noel chez le Lion**

Son cœur battait la chamade, plus que quelques minutes et son ange serait près de lui. Il commençait à avoir chaud, ce n'était pas normal vu la fraîcheur de soir. Il s'accota à une colonne regardant la douce neige tomber et venir s'accumuler sur les marches. Le vent soufflait paresseusement dans ses courts cheveux bruns. Les étoiles éclairaient le firmament, lui permettant de voir si la personne tant attendue se décidait à se montrer.

Des pas! Il se redressa et vit une silhouette se dessiner à l'horizon. Il reconnu la démarche viril de l'homme qui s'approchait de sa demeure. Il lui sourit et ne lui prêta guère plus d'attention. Il continua de scruter la nuit, dans l'unique espoir de sentir près de lui la personne qui faisait fondre son cœur d'homme.

Il était désormais dix heures et demie, il commença à décourager. Décidément, elle ne viendrait pas. Il tourna donc les talons, déçu de sa naïveté. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle viendrait? Il poussa la porte de son misérable temple et se dirigea, abattu, vers le canapé.

Voila une demi-heure qu'il était étalé sur son sofa. Il commençait à somnoler. La fatigue commençait à embrumer son cerveau. « Désolée d'être en retard. » Il sortit de sa rêverie et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était là, elle était venue. Aiolia se releva précipitamment, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il s'approcha de son invitée, la surplombant de toute sa taille. Il devait facilement avoir une tête de plus qu'elle. « Marine, ça me fait plaisir que tu es accepter de venir passer la soirée ici, lui dit Aiolia de sa voix masculine. » Marine sourit, c'était un honneur pour elle d'avoir été invité par un si renommé chevalier. Non seulement cela occupait une de ces soirées, mais en plus c'était une nuit très spéciale. Aiolia proposa à Marine de boire quelque chose. Elle accepta de bon cœur. Et elle le regarda partir de sa démarche d'homme.

Aiolia arriva à la cuisine, et d'une armoire, sortit deux coupe dans lesquelles il versa du vin. Il s'accota au comptoir et se soutint à ce dernier, car il voulait garder pied. Son cœur battait à un rythme démesuré. Aiolia avait l'impression que si ça continuait, ce dernier sortirait littéralement de son corps. Il se redressa et prit les deux coupes qu'il amena dans le salon où Marine l'attendait sagement, regardant les murs vierges de la pièce. Elle prit la coupe que lui tendait son hôte et goûta le succulent vin italien. Pour occuper le temps, ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

Une heure s'était ainsi écoulée, dans le calme et la joie. Aiolia entendait sa conscience lui crier de se lancer. Car il était vrai que cette envi le brûlait royalement. Donc, lentement et le plus discrètement possible, il s'avança vers Marine. Lorsqu'il fut à un mètre d'elle, il se tourna dans sa direction et s'agenouilla à coté d'elle. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir voir l'expression du visage de la jeune fille. C'est donc pour cela qu'il approcha sa main du masque et qu'il le retira délicatement. Marine avait une expression surprise. Son visage passa de la confusion à l'étonnement lorsqu'elle vit Aiolia rapprocher son visage du sien. Elle sentit les lèvres du l'homme frôlées les siennes puis plus passionnément l'embrasser.

Leur baissé terminé, Aiolia tourna au bourgogne. Marine, pour sa part, se mit à rire. Aiolia leva son visage vers elle sans comprendre qu'est-ce qui avait provoquer une telle hilarité. Il le lui demanda sans détour. Elle répondit n'avoir jamais vu le puissant chevalier du Lion devenir rouge de gêne. Le cœur du guerrier commença à se liquéfier. Marine était si belle sans son masque. Il se rapprocha de nouveau et entama de l'embrasser plus profondément que la dernière fois. Marine fut si surprise qu'elle en tomba à la renverse, ce qui n'arrêta pas le guerrier.

Leurs lèvres mais aussi leur cœur étaient collés. Et cela ne dura pas que quelques semi secondes, oh non! Leur baiser dura un temps interminable à leurs yeux, soit une dizaine de secondes qui fut le plus belles que leur mémoire puisse avoir en souvenir. Leur amour commença à se dévoiler, leur geste à être plus prononcés, et leurs ébats ne faisaient que débuter. Aiolia se leva et prit sa douce par la main pour la mener dans ses appartements privés, là où il contait bien terminer la nuit. Marine compris vite où son beau Lion voulait en venir et eut un pas de recule. Aiolia le perçu et lâcha le poignet de la jeune femme, un boule d'amertume dans la gorge. Il aurait dû s'en douter que Marine ne l'aimait pas au point de lui offrir son corps dès le premier soir. Quel sorte d'amoureux pouvait-il bien être pour avoir négliger ce petit détail qui pouvait faire toute la différence entre eux. Aiolia s'éloigner légèrement, se faisant la moral à lui-même sur la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, se résignant de dire quoi que ce soit de peur d'aggraver la situation. Il se contenta plutôt de baisser la tête, signe de sa gêne et de sa honte. Il sentit une main douce et féminine lui redresser le menton. Il plongea ses yeux dans les perles qui s'offraient à lui. Le regard de Marine était d'une telle beauté que Aiolia aurait pu le contempler des journées entières.

Il la dévisagea ainsi, le visage imprégné de tendresse qui eut pour effet de faire naître, en la belle rouquine, la flamme du désir qui dévorait l'âme du guerrier d'or. Elle s'empressa de commencer à dévêtir le sentimental Aiolia. Ce dernier en fit autant, ce qui entraîna, inévitablement, la suite des choses. Cela termina leur soirée sous les draps, bien au chaud, collé l'un contre l'autre. Leur flamme était éteinte mais leur amour ne faisait que débuter à vivre et à brûler.

**Fin**


End file.
